Wood and Bell
by BeccaBoo11
Summary: Wood has always been Katie's Quidditch captain; Bell has always been Oliver's best chaser, but when Sirius Black escapes from azkaban, will everything change? Or will they always just be Wood and Bell?
1. Impressions

**Katie's POV**

I was one of the first ones on the platform, as per usual. Looking around me, I didn't see anyone I recognised. It was mostly excitable first years, or bored seventh years who had apparated early so that they could get an apartment to themselves.

'Katie!'

Suddenly, I was attacked by two flashes of ginger hair, and was quickly crushed into what they like to call a 'Weasley Sandwich'.

'Fred! George!' I managed to choke out. 'You're crushing me!'

'Sorry Katie!' They both pulled back, but didn't look in the least bit sorry.

'Katie!' I turned around to see Alicia and Angelina sprinting towards me, and suffocating me in a second hug.

'What is with people now? Does no one know how to hug someone normally?' I scolded once they had released me, but I couldn't resist cracking a grin. 'I've missed you all so much!'

'Aww, group hug!' Fred yelled, before gathering me up in his arms, with George, Alicia and Angelina following his lead.

After a minute or two, an amused voice came from behind us. 'Shouldn't I be allowed in the team hug? I am the captain after all.'

We all broke apart to look at the one and only Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain extraordinaire. Wow, I don't remember him being that tall. Or muscley. Or his accent being that hot…

Wait, what am I thinking? This is Quidditch-obsessed Wood we're talking about here. Hot, strong, sexy Oliver Wood…

'Katie? Katie! KATIE!'

'What?' I asked. I looked around stupidly while everyone laughed.

'I asked how your summer was.' Oliver replied with a smirk. A very hot smirk. A very hot, annoying smirk.

'Oh, yunno, Quidditch, sunbathing, Quidditch, shopping, Quidditch, hot guys, Quidditch…'

Everyone was laughing by this point.

'She's nearly as obsessed as you Oliver!'

'It's not possible to be as obsessed as Oliver. He would marry his broomstick if he could!'

'I resent that! I'm not obsessed, I'm just, emm… Passionate! Which reminds me! I've been working on some plays over the summer-'

He was cut off by loud groans, mostly from the twins.

'Come on Oliver! Term hasn't even started yet, and the season doesn't start for weeks! Just let us have the first week off.'

Oliver didn't look convinced. 'But this is my last year! I have to win the Quidditch cup, I _have _to!'

Oliver turned to me. 'You understand, don't you Katie?'

'Sorry Oliver, but I agree with Fred, I think we should have the first week off.' I looked up at him with my best puppy-dog face, my eyes wide and my lower lip trembling. 'Pretty please?'

I could see in his face that he was about to give in. 'Fine, but practice first thing on Saturday!'

'Yes! Thank you Oliver, you're the best!' I threw my arms around him, giving him a quick hug, and I couldn't help but giggle when I pulled away and noticed his cheeks had turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's POV<strong>

Katie had certainly changed over the holidays. Her black hair was longer, her eyes seemed bigger and she had certainly, emm,_developed _in all the right places.

Not that I had been looking. Much.

I could have kicked myself for blushing, but Katie rarely hugs anyone. Well, she rarely hugs me anyway. I never knew what I was missing out on, until now.

'Come on Oliver; let's get a compartment before we have to share with first years.'

I didn't protest as Angelina pulled me along and shoved me in a compartment near the front of the train. We were shortly followed in by Katie, Fred, George, Alicia and Lee Jordan. I didn't really speak to Lee that much, so I didn't know him all that well, but he seemed like okay guy.

'So, Oliver, did Katie tell you about her summer romance?'

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, but ignored it. 'No, why? What happened?'

Angelina and Fred burst into laughter, and the rest of us all looked at Katie questioningly, who looked a little embarrassed.

'Well, it wasn't that serious, he's just this muggle that went to my primary school, and I've known him for years. We've been dating on and off for a while. Well, while we were on, I went to his house, and, well, I caught him kissing another girl.'

I looked at Fred sharply. 'I don't see what's so funny about that.'

'She hasn't told you what she said to him!' Fred replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Katie mumbled something inaudible.

'Sorry Katie, didn't quite catch that.' George said pleasantly.

'I, emm, shouted at him.'

'And said?'

'That he was an asshole, and he didn't know what he's missing.' We all laughed, and I felt instantly better about the fling. Merlin, that makes me sound bad.

'Oh, you haven't heard the best bit yet!' Angelina giggled.

I looked at her questioningly. Damn, I seem to be looking at her questioningly a lot today. She looked a little embarrassed. 'I, emm, turned to the girl and said "Good luck, he's a terrible kisser."'

I forced a laugh, but the though of Katie kissing someone made me uncomfortable.

'Well, he was! It was like kissing a plughole.'

'Nah, it's not that.' Lee said cockily, smirking at Katie. 'It's just because he couldn't measure up to me.'

'What?' I never did like that Lee Jordan.

Fred looked me strangely. 'Lee and Katie dated for like 4 months last year. Don't you remember?'

'Oh! Oh, yeah, course.' What? They dated? I did not know that…

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that's it for chapter one! So, basically, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! Also, I've made an alteration or two: I've made it so Katie is in fifth year with Fred, George, Angelina ect. Also, some minor details may not be completely accurate. This story is roughly based on Prisoner of Azkaban, so the next chapter will be the Dementors on the train :)<strong>

**So, yeah, remember to review!**


	2. The Dementor

**Well, since I got a pretty good response from the last chapter, I've decided to update quicker than I had planned, but **_**remember to review! **_**Pretty please? :)**

**I'm kinda thinking of Oliver as a cross between Alex Days (check out his youtube stuff, he's sooo funny!) and Sean Biggerstaff, with Sam Robertson's accent (Check him out in Beaver Falls, his accent is hoooot. I think that, and I'm from Scotland too!)**

**Oh, and thanks to: Danica Rose, WetStar, Mrs Montague and for reviewing. But, come on guys, I want _at least _10 reviews this time, 'kay? **

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

The journey seemed to go by quickly, with Fred and George quickly devouring a stackful of chocolate frogs, and me impressing everyone by managing to eat a whole packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They're like jelly beans, but better, and you can't go wrong with jelly beans. I mean, who doesn't like them? People with no taste, that's who.

'How are you able to eat all them and stay so skinny?' Alicia asked me, looking at the sweets in my hand longingly. There's something you should know about Alicia: she's _obsessed _with her weight. One day she's too skinny and needs to put on weight, the next she's too fat and has to go on a diet. Every group of friends has one person like that, and Alicia was ours'.

'Fast metabolism.' I smirked, while Angelina rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, that and the fact you swim four times a week and go out on your broomstick for at least half an hour a day.'

Wood looked at me in surprise. 'You go out every day? And where do you swim?'

'I swim in the lake, and in winter I just cast a warming charm on myself. And I don't go to the Quidditch pitch to fly, I only go there to train. I usually just fly over the castle and go over to that little island on the lake. It's a good place to do homework.' I shrug, while everyone looked at me in disbelief.

'How come you don't get caught sneaking back into the castle?'

'Fly in the girls' dormitory window.'

Fred and George looked at each other, before Fred turned to me. 'Katie, we have found a new respect for you.'

I raised my eyebrows. I can't raise just one, I have to raise both. It really sucks, cause everyone else in the entire school seems to be able to. 'You didn't respect me before?'

'Of course they did!' Lee answered for the twins. 'It's just; you're sneakier than we expected you to be. I always just thought of you as innocent little Katie.'

'I don't know whether that's a compliment or not.' I chuckled. Wait, since when have I chuckled? Chuckling is for old people. And Dumbledore. But then again he is quite old…

I slowly tuned out of the conversation, and instead just looked around the compartment. George (I can always tell them apart) was flirting with Angelina. He, Fred and Lee had placed a bet in first year, stating that whoever got Ange as a girlfriend first wins 20 galleons from each of the losers. Ange found out about the bet, so refuses every offer of Hogsmeade. Although, she doesn't know that George actually fancies her. Wonder if I should tell her…

Lee arguing with Alicia about something to do with Transfiguration (No, that's not right!) And Fred and Oliver were talking about the new Firebolt. Merlin, what I wouldn't give for that broom. Oliver would probably cry if anyone on the team got one. And talking of Oliver, since when has he been that hot? I mean, he's at least 6 foot, tanned, with shortish brown hair that always seems to be windswept (it usually is), and round chocolate eyes. When he smiles, he shows of a set of dimples on either side of his face, and his teeth are white with a slight gap in the middle. (**A/N I think that's the cutest thing **_**ever!**_**) **Then, as though he sensed me watching him, he looked over and gave me a smile that almost took my breath away. Luckily, I don't blush often, so I just smiled back quickly and looked down at my lap.

Come on Katie! He's just your Quidditch captain. Nothing more, nothing less. He's just obsessive Oliver Wood, who never has time for a girlfriend-

Suddenly, the train started to slow down. Alicia looked out of the window worriedly. 'We can't be there yet, the feast doesn't usually start for at least another hour…'

Then, the lights cut off suddenly. It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing. I know that I'm not technically allowed to do magic, since I'm not at school yet, but this was defiantly classed as an emergency. Reaching into the pocket of my jeans, I pulled out my wand, and muttered 'Lumos!' at the same time someone else did. I looked up to see Oliver holding out his wand, and gave him a grim smile. I wonder what's going on…

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's POV<strong>

I returned Katie's smile, before getting up and moving to the window. I could see shadows moving around outside, and the door of the train being opened.

'Whatever it is,' I informed the compartment, 'It's coming on the train.'

I turned to see Katie get up and move towards the compartment door. I sat back down as Katie reached the door, but before she could open it, a glistening, grayish, slimy-looking hand beat her to it. Its scabbed finders slowly pulled the door back, and entered the room. Katie stood, petrified, in front of the dementor, her mouth frozen in a silent scream. Quickly, I reached out, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her protectively.

The dementor looked at each of us in turn (at least, I think he did, I couldn't see its face), before inhaling a long, rasping breath. Suddenly, the room went cold. I felt as though all my happiness had been drained away. I pulled Katie closer to me, and she buried her face into my neck. I felt her tears slowly drip onto my shirt. I felt numb; empty. Then, in the distance, I saw a white light coming out of one of the compartments, and the dementor turned and left. We were all silent for a moment, until someone burst into our compartment.

'I'll tell my father about this!' It was that rat, Malfoy. His face was as white as his hair, and he was shaking.

'Nice to see you too, Malfoy.' Fred replied sarcastically.

'Oh look, it's the blood-traitors.' Malfoy tried to sneer, but failed miserably. Without a word, Fred and George both stood up, grabbed one of Malfoy's arms each, and pulled him out of our compartment, and slammed the door in his face. They sat back down just as Katie stood up and went back to her original seat.

'Thanks.' She said, without looking at me. I didn't reply. I was too busy concentrating on how empty my arms felt without her in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that's Chapter two done! Hope you enjoyed, and <em>Don't forget to review!<em>**


End file.
